


dress

by xxprincessxx



Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [6]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Songfic, quite smutty i will not lie lol, t-swift rini challenge, they are all 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: nini bought her dress for one reason, and one reason only.(inspired by taylor swift's dress)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	dress

**Author's Note:**

> okayy the sixth instalment of this series is finally here!! this one is a little different from previous things that i have written, so please don't come for me lol 
> 
> this one took awhile for me to write because i did have to take on a different take and writing than i have before. i've also been busy with school and getting my latest multi-chapter, nothing personal, in check since it is one of my priorities in regard to my writing at least. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this one.

Sitting in front of her large vanity, she continued to twirl her curling iron around her dark strands. Watching as each strand that was once pin-straight now had a slight curl to it. Smiling to her friend who was sitting on her bed through the mirror as she continued to tell a story from the other day.

The two girls were getting ready to head over to EJ’s house for his annual summer kick-off party. But they all knew this party was going to be a little different than his previous ones because they were all aware of what was going to happen once their night ends. It was their last summer kick-off party because by this time next year all of their friends would be sprinkled across the country.

The week before, East High’s Class of 2020 had moved their tassels from left to right, sending a bunch of teenagers - nearly adults off into the real world. For her and her friends, this was going to be much more than just a summer kick-off party, it was their graduation party. They were celebrating their final days before real life starts to kick in, and they were jet setting across the country to whichever school they had chosen.

“You done?” Gina asks, bouncing over to the foot of the bed, perching herself to look over her best friend.

The small girl hums, unplugging the curling iron and setting it off to the side cool down. She starts to run her fingers through the newly made curls, ensuring they weren’t too stiff from the hairspray she had just put in. Also wanting her curls to seem more natural instead of incredibly tight which she had a bad habit of doing.

Gina walks up behind the girl, bringing her hands to help the girl out with fixing her hair. She runs her fingers through the dark strands and she fluffs the curls. Pulling all of her hair completely back, Gina pauses, something catching her eye.

Gasping at the spot on Nini’s neck that looked remarkably familiar having had a few of her own herself. She grabs Nini’s head a little too harshly, tilting it in an awkward position to get a better look at the golden mark.

“Nini Salazar-Roberts!” She squeals, “You have a fucking hickey!”

“What?!” Nini shouts, looking at the spot Gina was looking at her eyes widening at the mark, “That’s not a hickey!” She poorly defends, the blush rising to her cheeks giving away her lie.

Gina scoffs, moving to lean against the vanity with her arms crossed over her chest not believing a word her best friend was saying. Raising an eyebrow at the small girl, Nini immediately recognized the look.

Pursing her lips together, Nini taps her fingers against her leg, wondering if she should say anything.

“All I’ll say,” Nini starts, “I didn’t buy this dress just for me to look hot in.”

“Oh, my god! Nina!” Gina gasps, punching her in her shoulder.

Nini lets out a loud laugh, getting up from her chair straightening out her dress, “Come on, we should get going.”

“Wait, what?!” She watches as her best friend starts to make her way out the door, “You can’t just tell me that and leave! Nini!” She chases after the small girl.

No one knew about the night Ricky had shown up to her doorstep and begged for her forgiveness. No one knew that they’ve been secretly sneaking off on dates on the other side of town so they wouldn’t get caught. No one knew that the owner of the golden tattoo on her neck was because of a certain curly-haired boy. No one knew about their relationship, and they had planned on keeping it that way for as long as they could.

It was one of Nini’s requests when they had officially gotten back together. She wanted to keep their rekindled relationship on the down low for a little while for a number of different reasons. Nini was a little afraid of what their friends and what other people would say, thinking that she’s a sucker and was willing to forgive him overnight, which was not the case at all. It took awhile for Ricky to officially win the girl back, but he didn’t falter one bit.

They never discussed how long they planned on keeping their relationship a secret. But if Nini was being honest, she found it more exhilarating and exciting as they sneaked off from parties and events and even hangouts to get together. However, it was also tiring keeping it from all of their friends.

They both hated not being able to hold hands or kiss each other every time they would see each other in school or at a friend hangout. They hated having to sit on opposite sides of the room acting like they don’t go back to one of their houses and cuddle and kiss for the rest of the night. They hated not being able talk to each other normally because their friends think they were still in the awkward ‘exes to friends’ stage. They hated that they couldn’t even go to prom together. And what they hated the most, was that they were lying to their friends for the last two months and they were all about to be separated in just a few weeks.

Maybe it was time to let them in on their secret, just not tonight.

Tonight was for all of them. They simply couldn’t think about themselves, this was the night to celebrate the end and a new beginning. They would just have to wait a little longer. But that doesn’t mean Nini couldn’t leave a few hints for her friends.

When Nini arrived she noticed her boyfriend couldn’t seem to tear his eyes off of her. The brunette hearing EJ mutter, ’Dude, stop staring at Nini, it’s creepy.’ with a solid smack to the back of Ricky’s head. She lets out a low chuckle, shaking her head as she moves along to greet the rest of her friends.

It took an hour for Ricky to find her on her own. Having made her way into the kitchen grabbing herself a bottle of water deciding that the one cup of beer she had was enough. As she was bent over searching through the cooler, she felt a hand begin to slide down her back slowly.

Immediately, she turns around to snap at whoever was touching her, that was until she was met with the sly smirk on her boyfriend’s face. Nini chuckles, smacking his chest lightly as she throws his arm off of her, “Ricky!” She scolds, “People could see us!”

“Sorry, babe. But I mean, look at you.” He glances up and down her figure, checking her out.

“Shut up.” She blushes, “I warned you I was going to look cute tonight.”

Ricky hops onto the counter, as he pulls Nini into the space between his legs. “I was prepared for cute, not hot.” He mumbles, leaning into her personal space, “That dress is doing things to me.”

Slowly Nini trails her hand up his leg, watching her boyfriend as he shuts his eyes trying his best to contain himself. She giggles as her finger continues to trace along the seam and moves her hand up in between them, just grazing over the button of his jeans and closes her fist and pushes it into his stomach. The action causing a low groan to crawl up Ricky’s throat, and it wasn’t the kind he was expecting.

Taking a few steps away from him, “I warned you, sweetheart. Anyone can see us here, and I’m not about to expose our relationship when we’re supposed to be celebrating our graduation.” She smirks, turning around to walk back out the kitchen.

Hopping off the counter, Ricky frowns, “Fine,” But before Nini could make it too far, he pushes himself up behind her. A small tent in his pants was made very clear to Nini as he grips her hips tightly and pressed into her, “But, I’m taking you home tonight.” He whispers, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear in a small kiss.

The brunette nods, gulping dryly as she wiggles out of his hold. Drawing her lip in between her teeth as she looks back at her boyfriend for a moment, sending him a sly wink before heading out in search for some of their friends.

The rest of the night had gone off without a hitch. Nini laughed as she watched EJ play beer pong against Carlos, and whining each time as Carlos sinks a ball in. She danced with Kourtney and Gina, and talked to Seb and Ashlyn about their plans for school and what they were looking forward to most. She even spoke to Ricky a couple of times, of course never alone, Big Red seemed to be attached to his hip. Constantly sending Ricky a suggestive look whenever he would look at Nini for a beat too long - she wondered what that had meant.

Whenever Ricky would talk to her or say her name, she felt like the world around them would just stop, even just for a moment. It was like she was completely enchanted by the way he utters her name, no matter how many times he had said it. Each time he would call her, she’d have to blink herself back to reality, shaking her mind out of her dream world and bring her attention back to the conversation in front of her. Practically needing to wring her hands together or keep them busy, trying her best not to just reach out and take a hold of his hands. Finding her boyfriend to be practically inescapable, no matter what she tried to do to get her mind off of him.

It was beginning to near a reasonable enough time to leave, having spent hours on end chatting and hanging out with her friends. Honestly, it was the most fun she’s had in a while, especially after the whole stress about getting into schools and their finals, trying to have everything in line just before graduation. She finally felt relaxed, but there was a swirling feeling that kept going in her stomach and she immediately knew what it was. Every time she would look over at her boyfriend, the swirling feeling would come back stronger and stronger each time, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she was willing to hold out for.

“What do you think about getting out of here?” She mutters underneath her breath, so no one overhears them.

Her boyfriend turns to her, quirking an eyebrow up in curiosity. “So early?” He smirks, “Now babe, we said we’d party it up and celebrate our introduction into adulthood or whatever.”

“Well, I think there are other ways we could celebrate,” She breathes out, taking a step closer to her boyfriend and hooking one of her fingers in his belt loop teasingly, “Plus, I want to show you why I bought this dress.”

“Fuck.” Ricky utters underneath his breath.

Taking a step away from Nini, the brunette confused for a moment before she saw him visibly gulp as he eyed her carefully. Turning towards their friends, calling out for their attention as he wraps his arm around Nini’s shoulder.

“Nini isn’t feeling too well, I’m going to take her home.” He announces to the group.

There were a couple of comments, trying to encourage Ricky to stay while Nini could just rest up in one of the bedrooms in the Caswell residence until they were all ready to start heading out. The small girl leans into his frame a little more, putting her best acting skills to the test.

She grumbles out an incoherent sentence, leaning her head against Ricky’s shoulder as she held onto her stomach with one arm. Pushing her face into his soft shirt more persistently, hoping that their friends would let up on them, and just let Ricky take her home.

“Guys, it’s okay, really.” He reassures them, “Plus, dad wants me home soon anyways. So I should be heading out.”

The group mumbles out in defeat, bidding the pair goodbye. Gina eyed the pair carefully, but Nini simply avoided her gaze knowing that if she looked at her best friend she’d be able to tell who exactly had left that mark on her neck that she had seen earlier that day. Once they had finished up with their goodbyes, they made their way to Ricky’s car.

And before either of them knew it, they were pulling up to Nini’s house. The girl’s moms had taken a trip a few cities over to catch up with some friends they hadn’t seen in a while, so they had the house completely to themselves.

The ride over they tried their best to keep their composure together, but with Ricky’s hand placed on her leg as he ran over her smooth skin teasingly it was clear that they couldn’t keep it together much longer. Rushing up the stairs and into her bedroom, Ricky plops himself down on her bed not quite caring that he landed over her decorative pillows.

Watching his girlfriend carefully, she walked a little too slow for his liking but with the sultry look she was giving him, he threw that thought out the window. Putting his hands behind his head, he casually waits for Nini to make her next move.

“Do you remember” Nini starts, climbing into the bed settling her legs to rest on either side of Ricky’s hips. Trailing her fingers down his chest as she sends him a smile, “When we first met?”

Ricky chuckles, his hands landing on her thighs squeezing them every so often as his hands begin to crawl up her legs feeling the lace from underwear as he settled his hands on her hips. “Yeah, my hair wasn’t cute.” The boy remembered his try at a buzzcut, falling into Big Red’s bet that he couldn’t pull the look off.

“And my hair had a horrible bleach job,” She giggles, leaning her body to hover over his pressing her forehead against his, “I can’t believe you wanted to date that.”

“Babe, it wasn’t that bad.” He laughs, “You’ve always been beautiful to me.” Bringing one of his hands to the back of her neck pulling her down to finally press their lips together roughly.

The brunette gasps into his mouth, taken aback by the sudden contact but embraces it immediately. Appreciating the way his lips moved against hers, relaxing into his hold she brought her hand to trail down his chest, his cotton shirt was soft underneath her touch. As Nini reaches just above his jeans, she slides her hand past his shirt and begins to trace small shapes onto his stomach.

The touch of her fingers caused Ricky to groan into her mouth, his hand tightening around her hip tucking two fingers underneath the lacey fabric as he shoves his other hand into her dark hair. Their kisses became rougher as Nini started to grind her hips into her boyfriend’s. Even though Nini was on top, Ricky was winning the battle that was going on in their mouths, slipping his tongue into her mouth a loud moan coming from the girl’s throat.

Nini pulls back slightly, giggling at his swollen lips starting to trail kisses along his jawline and down to his collarbone, leaving little love bites as she went along. His hand that was in her hair returned back to her thigh, pushing pass the ends of her dress and settling it on her bare hip matching his other as he pulled at the fabric teasingly. It was difficult for both of them to ignore the tent that was starting to grow in between the boy’s legs, only causing Nini to grind down against him looking for any sort of friction.

Pushing at the hem of his shirt, she starts to undress her boyfriend as much as she could before needing to pry her lips off of him. Ricky sits them up, allowing enough room to pull his shirt off of his body to reveal his chiseled chest, only causing Nini to run her hands down his smooth skin. Grinding down onto his lap, she nearly lets out a giggle as she feels him hardening. 

Once her hand reaches the top of his jeans, she palms him through his pants eliciting a loud groan to come from the boy. Dropping his head onto her chest, he bites and sucks along the deep V of her neckline, peppering kisses as she continues to stroke him through his jeans.

Nini sighs at the contact of his lips against her skin, she brings her other hand to the back of his head keeping him in place. He places his hands back where they were earlier, only this time he manages to push pass the fabric and rub two of his fingers against the sensitive nerves a moan escaping the small girl's throat. Tilting her head back as he continued to work on her neck and on her bundle of nerves, a finger managing to slip into her causing her to gasp loudly. 

“Fuck, Nini,” He mutters against her skin, moving up to suck at the juncture where her neck and shoulder had met. “This fucking dress has been killing me all night. I saw you when you came in and I wanted to take you right then and there.”

“Do you want to know why I bought this dress?” She pants, her fingers beginning to play with the button of his jeans.

“Why?” He asks, continuing to push in and out of her.

Biting her lip as she threads her fingers through his curls, pressing his face further into her neck. The girl pauses as she tries her best to compose herself, to answer his question. Grinding her hips onto his hand before answering.

“So you could take it off.”

Ricky bites back a smile before slipping his finger out of her, he grabs her hips tightly and flips them over, the rest of their night was filled with instant and needy kisses.

The next morning, Nini stirred slightly feeling a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling as she looks over her shoulder, seeing her boyfriend was already awake staring down at her, his own smile making its way onto his face.

Nini hums as he plants a tender kiss to her ear, “I love waking up next to you.” She utters, her voice a little groggy.

“I love you.” He mumbles into her hair, his grip on her tightening.

“Thank you.” She mutters, shifting to face the boy, wrapping her own arms around him.

Ricky chuckles, kissing her forehead lightly, “For what? For loving you?”

Unable to help herself, she rolls her eyes at her boyfriend’s response, “I mean yeah,” She giggles, “But I meant for always seeing the best in me. Even at like my worst. I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. And, I love you so much.”

“You got really cheesy in your sleep,” He laughs, kissing her forehead once more, “Come on, I’m hungry.” Ricky slips out of her bed, pulling on a fresh t-shirt from the drawer of his things that he kept over at her house for nights like they had.

Nini pouts slightly watching Ricky move around her room carefully, then looking down to where he was just laying noticing a major dip in the bed. “Babe, look!” She couldn’t help but giggle, “The memory foam is memorizing your shape. It knows you belong here.” Nini exclaims, sitting up from her position, adjusting the shirt she had thrown over herself before they had finally gone to sleep.

Walking over to the girl, he climbs back into bed only to kiss her lips lightly, “I don’t belong there.” He mutters, shaking his head at the smaller girl, causing Nini to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion.

“I belong with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> lover is up next and i am so very excited to see what madison will bestow upon me next! 
> 
> as always, let me know what you think and you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky !! i am trying my best to be more active there, but like schools hard man lol 
> 
> sending all my love, and i hope you're all staying safe! i'll see you soon loves xx


End file.
